1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-processing apparatus that performs image processing on frame image data that is input from an imaging device.
2. Description of Related Art
When a display device displays a captured image generated by an imaging device, image processing is performed on the captured image and image data for display suitable for the characteristics of the display device is generated. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-320614, a parameter of the display device is acquired from the exterior and image processing corresponding to the parameter is performed on an image signal. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-320614 discloses a method for generating an image signal for display.
However, in the method disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-320614, it is not possible to display an image corresponding to the favorites of a user who uses the display device.